Viviendo a tu lado
by Nerwen-narmolanya
Summary: universo alterno, mucho inukag y sanmir los chicos están estudiando en la misma universidad, pero que pasará cuando Kagome se percate de que Inu es el novio de la prima que mas odia?...Kikyo...
1. Default Chapter

N.a.: Hooooooolaaaaa, bueno, aquí va mi primer fic por lo que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto... pero espero que ustedes me ayuden! Jeje, bueno, los personajes de Inuyasha no son de mi propiedad (excepto unos que otros personajes como Hiro el chofer de Kagome) sino de Rumiko Takashi --

Aclaraciones!

-Este fic es un universo alterno, Kagome es hija de un gran empresario por lo que vive en una mansión

-es totalmente Inuyasha/Kagome

-soy una anti-kikyo

-lo que aarece entre comillas " _y en letra cursiva" _son los pensamientos de los personajes

-los paréntesis son mis pensamientos, acotaciones, etc...

-y...

Inuyasha: Podrías comenzar ya?!

Nerwen: uyy se ve que Inu está entusiasmado porque el fic es Inuyasha/Kagome

Inuyasha: te voy a matar!!!!!!!

Nerwen: Kagomee! Necesito tu ayuda

Kagome: Inuyasha.... ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO!

Nerwen: muchas gracias , bueno y por último... disfruten el fic!

Capítulo I

Nuevas amistades....

-Señorita... despierte... se le hará tarde para la Universidad-dijo una sirvienta a la chica que dormía placidamente en la cama

-¡Es verdad!-Gritó Kagome levantándose abruptamente... Kagome había crecido mucho, tenía su cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura y sus ojos cafés demostraban una gran energía interior, ya no se le hacía tan difícil levantarse como cuando iba en la preparatoria- _"¿qué me pondré hoy? m... ¡Ya sé!"- _Kagome sacó de su closet unos pantalones de tela rosado, una polera del mismo color y un polerón blanco, rápidamente se puso sus zapatos blancos y bajó velozmente

-¡Buenos días mamá!-dijo Kagome ya estando abajo

-Buenos días hija- respondió Sonomi

-¿y Souta?

-bueno, el hoy se sentía algo mal así que decidí que era mejor que no fuese a clases

-vaya... ¿y papá?

-hija, hoy en la mañana tuvo que hacer un viaje de urgencia, pero vuelve en 2 días más, dijo que tenía que viajar con su socio Inutaisho

-bueno, ¡se me hace tarde!, ¡ya me voy!

-está bien... ¿pero y tu desayuno?

-no te preocupes, allá compro algo, además Hiro debe estar esperándome

-Bueno, cuídate, y dile a Hiro que maneje con cuidado

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes, bueno, ¡adiós!

Kagome salió corriendo despidiéndose de todos los sirvientes con los que se encontraba en el camino

-¡Hasta luego Ayame!-Dijo despidiéndose de la sirvienta más joven

-Hasta luego señorita Kagome-Dijo esta abriendo la gran puerta para que Kagome pudiese salir, ya afuera en el camino que recorría los grandes jardines, se encontraba el auto que la llevaría a la universidad

-¡Buenos días Hiro!-saludó Kagome

-Buenos días Señorita Kagome... por poco y se le hace tarde

-si , creo que debo levantarme más temprano... bueno, hoy voy a la universidad

-está bien

Kagome pidió a Hiro subirle a la radio y escucho una canción que le gustaba mucho y la cantó durante el camino

-Puedo oír tu voz diciendo el adiós, destruyendo toda la ilusión, ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar ni si quiera puedo imaginar que al fin te iras de mi lugar si hay alguien mas no puedo ni pensar que ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor, las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol, se fue el calor de amarte-Kagome iba ensimismada cantando

-Señorita, ya llegamos, ¿desea que la vaya a dejar hasta la entrada?

-No Hiro, no te preocupes, Hojo me está esperando en la entrada , ¡Adiós!

Hojo se había convertido en el novio de Kagome hace 1 año, pero Kagome presentía que al entrar a la Universidad, las cosas podían cambiar...

-Hola princesa- saludó Hojo a su novia besándola suavemente

-Hola amor

-¿entremos?

-sí, claro, pero yo tengo que buscar dónde se imparten las clases de derecho

-bueno, yo debo ir a medicina, al parecer, las facultades están muy separadas, vamos, yo te voy a dejar a la tuya.

-No Hojo, no te preocupes, estamos algo atrasado... nos vemos a la salida, adiós-Se despidió Kagome besándolo

-pero... nuestros horarios no son iguales

-bueno, ahí veremos, adiós!

Kagome corrió a su facultad, que para su mala suerte, estaba muy lejos de la entrada, el campus era muy grande, entro y se sentó al lado de un chico que al mirarlo le llamó mucho la atención, tenía el cabello negro y corto, y unos hermosos ojos dorados

-Hola! -lo saludó Kagome

-Hola-respondió secamente el chico, aunque al mirarla a los ojos, descubrió cuando linda era

-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi ¿y tu?

-eh... este... Inuyasha-respondió el chico saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi querida prima-dijouna fría voz tras Kagome-¿qué haces con mi novio?

-Kikyo-dijo una sorprendida Kagome-no...no sabía que eran novios... yo solamente lo saludé

-Bueno, entonces, ya que lo sabes, no estaría nada de mal que te apartaras y dejaras que me sentara al lado de MI novio niñita

-¡y a ti Kikyo, no te haría nada de mal dejar de aparentar algo que no eres!, y sabes por qué lo digo ¿o quieres que lo diga frente a tu novio?

-¡Vete!

-a mi no me vienes a hablar así Kikyo, traté de ser amable contigo por años, creo que es imposible tener buenas relaciones con una persona sin modales... lo lamento por los tíos-luego de decir esto Kagome se levantó y se fue a un puesto cerca donde había una chica de pelo largo y negro, tenía una mirada sería y los ojos oscuros

-Felicitaciones-dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente a Kagome-realmente odio a Kikyo, fue mi compañera de la preparotoria... no sé que hice para recibir esta tortura...

-jajajaja, muchas gracias

-¿eres prima de ella?

-si... pero a decir verdad, de pequeñas que no nos llevamos bien

-¿y cuál es tu nombre?

-Kagome... Kagome Higurashi ¿y el tuyo?

-Sango Fujiwara... ¡¿eres hija de Eichiro Higurashi?!

-si

-¡Vaya! Y dime Kagome... ¿tienes novio?

-sí, su nombre es Hojo ¿y tú?

-yo no...-dijo un tanto deprimida Sango

-m... ¿pero te gusta algún chico?

-eh... este... yo... si...

-¿y dónde estudia?

-aquí, es nuestro compañero, pero es muy mujeriego... creo que nunca me tomará en cuenta

-¿y cuál es su nombre?

-Miroku Hida, está adelante mira...-dijo Sango apuntando a un chico que estaba no muy lejos de ellas

-vaya... es guapo , creo que harían una linda pareja

-¿tu... tu crees?-preguntó sonrojada Sango

-Pero claro...

Y así comenzaron las clases, hasta que era la hora de salir

-Vaya... son las 1 de la tarde... creo que ya tengo algo de hambre... ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar a algún lado Kagome?

-sí claro, déjame avisar a mi casa-respondió Kagome a la pregunta de su nueva amiga sacando su celular para avisar que no llegaría a almorzar

-Casa de los Higurashi ¿Qué desea?

-¿Eiko?

-Sí señorita Kagome, ¿qué desea?

-¿me puedes dar con mi mamá por favor?

-déme un segundo

-¿hija?-respondió Sonomi al otro lado del teléfono- ¿sucede algo?

-mamá, es que llamaba para avisar que Sango, una nueva amiga, me invitó a almorzar a algún lado

-está bien, pero en la tarde la traes para conocerla ¿si?

-bueno, déjame preguntarle, espera... Sango ¿quieres ir a mi casa después de almorzar?

-claro -respondió Sango de muy buena gana

-si, dijo que iría, mamá dile a Hiro que pase por nosotras en el parque que esta cerca de la Universidad

-está bien hija, cuídense, adiós

-adiós mamá

-bueno.. ¿dónde vamos?

-no sé... mm... qué te parece si vamos a...

-vaya... pero me acabo de encontrar a un par de ángeles caídos del cielo-dijo una voz masculina tras ellas

-Miroku --, te presento a mi amiga Kagome

-Mucho gusto bella dama

-eh... Hola

-¿y hacia dónde van estas dos bellas señoritas?

-íbamos a ir a almorzar, pero no sabíamos donde ir-respondió Sango

-mm... bueno damas, creo que su solución ha llegado, acompáñenme, conozco el lugar perfecto

Kagome, Sango y Miroku caminaron a través del aprque, hasta encontrar un pequeño restaurant, donde comieron a gusto.

-Bueno chicos, ¿qué les parece si vamos a mi casa?

-bueno señoritas, lamentablemente, quedé de ir donde mi amigo Inuyasha, pero ya será en otra ocasión... Hasta luego Sango, Kagome...

-Hasta luego Miroku-respondió Sango

-si que estás loca por él ¿no Sango?-comentó Kagome riendo cuando Miroku ya había salido

-¡ay!, no sé que hacer

-bueno, vamos a mi casa y te presento a mi mamá, pero ten por seguro que Miroku se fija en ti

-gracias Kagome.Vamos

Las chicas salieron y vieron un auto muy lindo estacionado en la vereda

-mira!-dijo Kagome a su amiga- ahí está Hiro, el es mi chofer

-¡¿tienes chofer?!-exclamó Sango sorprendida

-eh...si jeje, pero preferiría que no se lo comentes a nadie '

-Claro Kagome, lo que tu digas... aunque no te entiendo...

-jajaja-reía Kagome subiéndose al auto que en cuanto cerraron la puerta, partió

-Buenas tardes Hiro

-Buenas tardes señorita Kagome, señorita...

-Sango

-señorita Sango

-Hiro, llévanos a la casa por favor

-como usted guste señorita

De repente el auto paró frente a un gran portón negro rodeado de algunos arbustos muy bien cortados, las puertas del portón se abrieron automáticamente dejando ver la gran mansión qué había tras ellas y los majestuosos jardines y fuentes que rodeaban la casa, el auto dio algunas vueltas antes de llegar a la entrada de la casa, la verdad era que la distancia entre el portón y la puerta de la casa era bastante grande. Las chicas bajaron y agradecieron a Hiro, Sango estaba ensimismada mirando la belleza de la casa de Kagome

-¿entremos?

-eh... este... sí

- Buenas tardes Ayame!-saludó Kagome a la chica que abría la gran puerta

-Buenas tardes señoritas

-¿mi mamá?

-está en su habitación

-ah... está bien, ¿está ocupada?

-no... al parecer fue a tomar una siesta solamente

-bueno... mm... Sango tendrás que esperar para conocerla

-no te preocupes -dijo Sango mirando los Jarrones y la gran escalera de mármol que se imponía frente a ellas

-¿vamos a mi habitación?

-si claro

Subieron las escaleras de mármol hasta el tercer piso, recorrieron un largo y amplio pasillo hasta que Kagome se detuvo frente a una de las puertas y la abrió, dejando a la vista una habitación enorme de color rosado... la verdad parecía ser la habitación de una niña pequeña... había unas cuantas muñecas en repisas que se encontraban alrededor de toda la habitación un gran closet muy alto y largo, una cama amplia que tenía muchos cojines y un peluche blanco, y una puerta que parecía ser el tocador.

-Kagome... tienes una gran casa y una habitación muy grande también

-jeje

-¡Hija!-dijo Sonomi entrando en la habitación

-¡Mamá!-Kagome corrió a abrazar a su madre que acababa de entrar en la habitación- esta es mi amiga Sango-dijo Kagome a su madre

-Mucho gusto Sango

-El gusto es mío Señora

-Sango, ¿te quedarás a tomar el té con nosotras?, Souta está enfermo por lo que sólo estaríamos las tres

-sí claro

-bueno, las dejo para que conversen tranquilas ah y por cierto Kagome, Hojo te llamó y dijo que le devolvieras el llamado

-está bien mamá... muchas gracias ¿estaría bien si voy a ver a Souta?

-sí hija, pero creo que sería mejor que tu amiga esperase aquí... ya sabes como es el, no le gusta recibir visitas cuando está enfermo

-está bien, Sango... ¿me esperas aquí un momento?, enciende el televisor si quieres por mientras

-Claro

Kagome y Sonomi salieron de la habitación

-Hija... tu hermano está muy enfermo... la temperatura ha subido considerablemente y la Sra. Kaede dice que lo mejor sería llevarlo a alguna clínica ya que sus cuidados no serían suficientes

-Mamá... si sigue así yo creo que sería lo mejor...-dijo esta abriendo la puerta

-¡Herm... cof...hermana!-dijo Souta que estaba muy pálido

-¡Hermanito!, ¡¿cómo te resfriaste tanto?!

-es que... el otro día le presté mi chaqueta a mi novia y estaba lloviendo

-pero Souta!

-No me regañes hermana, además ella se hubiese enfermado...

-ay,está bien... bueno Souta, estoy con una amiga en mi habitación así que debo irme, pero en un rato más vendré a ver como estás ¿si?

-gracias...

-bueno, nos vemos-dijo Kagome saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la suya

Kagome y Sango pasaron una agradable tarde charlando hasta que una de las sirvientas las llamó para tomar el té en el jardín

-que bueno que llegaron-dijo Sonomi quién estaba sentada en una mesa de cristal con unas cómodas sillas alrededor-hija... ¿recuerdas al hijo del señor Inutaisho?

-ese niño malcríado que sólo vi una vez y que no sé como se llama?

-sí, ese mismo

-sí, ¿por qué?

-según lo que sé, el es el novio de tu prima Kikyo y estudia en tu misma facultad

-¡¿qué?!, vaya...por fin se cómo se llama...

N.a.: ¿qué les pareció? Jiji, disculpen si hay errores ortográficos pero es que yo y mi cabeza... '! bueno, espero que dejen reviews para ver si continúo o no y no sean tan crueles conmiiigooo soy novata en estooo ;; bueno cuideenseee

adiiiooosss


	2. conociéndonos mejor

N.a.: jiji, aquí va el segundo capítulo de mi fic, muyyy feliiizzz añoo nuevo a todos y que el 2005 este lleno de muy buenas cosas D ya, doy comienzo

Acotaciones

-lo que aparece entre comillas " _y en letra cursiva" _son los pensamientos de los personajes

-los paréntesis son mis pensamientos, acotaciones, etc...

Capítulo II

Conociéndonos mejor

-Muchas gracias Señora-dijo Sango parándose de la mesita

-Sí, mamá, iremos a mi habitación

-bueno hija, nos vemos después

-sí, vamos Sango

Pero en realidad no fueron a la habitación de Kagome, Sango quería conocer el resto de la casa, lo que alcanzara en ese momento, recorrieron los majestuosos jardines, entraron a la cocina, la piscina, una sala de videojuegos que era de Souta, y a la habitación de Kagome cuando era pequeña, había una cama más pequeña que la que tenía ahora, una mesita pequeña con dos sillas, muchas muñecas, peluches, un closet lleno de vestiditos pequeños y en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en uno de los extremos, había una foto, era importante para Kagome, no sabía por qué, sólo sabía que salía ella y otro chico... se veía como de su edad, aunque nunca supo quien era ni tampoco quiso saber

-Bueno amiga, me tengo que ir, deben estar preocupados en mi casa

-sí, no te preocupes, le diré a Hiro que te vaya a dejar

-no Kagome, prefiero caminar, de todas maneras está aquí cerca

-bueno, como quieras, nos vemos mañana entonces?

-sí, despídeme de tu mamá ¿ok?

-claro adiós amiga

Se abrazaron y Sango salió hasta llegar al gran portón que se abrió. Al llegar a su casa, Miroku la estaba esperando

-¡Sango! Por fin llegaste, hermana, tu amigo está esperándote adentro, pasa

-Gracias Kohaku...

-¡Sango! Por fin llegaste... estuve esperándote mucho rato, ¿dónde estabas?

-eh...en la casa de Kagome

-vaya... Bueno, venía APRA invitarte, Inuyasha nos invitó a su casa y...

---- Flash Back ----

-Miroku, estaré sólo hoy, mi mamá se juntó con sus amigas y mi padre está en un viaje con el tío de Kikyo... si quieres puedes ir a mi casa e invita a Sango igual...

-¿y la señorita Kagome?

-feh! Esa niña, la conocí hace mucho tiempo a decir verdad... pero no creo que me recuerde, es un estorbo

-bueno, entonces le diré a Sango que no la invite

-¡No! Digo... invítala si quieres

-Ok

---- End of Flash Back ----

-y bueno... yo supuse que sería buena idea que invitaras a Kagome ¿no crees Sango?

-¡Claro!, espera la llamo enseguida

-¿si?

-¿Kagome?

-¡Sango!, ¿te pasó algo?

-no, para nada, es que te quería invitar a la casa de Inuyasha, seríamos tú, Inuyasha, Miroku y yo

-¿segura que no va Kikyo?

-¡claro! ¿o crees que yo iría también si ella estuviese ahí?

-jajaja, claro que no

-ya, te pasamos a buscar con Miroku

-está bien

-nos vemos entonces... adiós

-adiós

-listo-dijo Sango a Miroku-dijo que sí iba, vamos a buscarla

-quién lo diría...yo con dos bellos ángeles a mis lados

-ya deja de soñar Miroku, vamos

Sango y miroku caminaron algunas callles hasta llegar a el casa de Kagome y ella los estaba esperando fuera de la casa

-ya era hora -dijo Kagome sonriendo cuando llegaron

-¡señorita Kagome! Pero que bella se ve usted-dijo Miroku saltando hacia Kagome y besándole la mano

-eh jeje... gracias ¿qué les parece si mejor nos vamos?

-claro... Miroku ¿dónde está la casa de Inuyasha?

-vamos...yo las guío

-gracias -dijo Kagome

Miroku las guió hasta una gran mansión que estaba a sólo 3 cuadras de la de Kagome, Inuyasha los esperaba afuera

-¡Feh! ¡por fin llegas Miroku!

-Hola Inuyasha-dijo este

-Buenas tardes-dijo Kagome

-Hola-saludó Sango

-¡Feh!, pasen

El portón de la casa se abrió y los cuatro entraron, caminaron hasta la entrada dónde una de las sirvientas de Inuyasha esperaba

-Señor...

-¡¿qué quieres?!

-eh...disculpe que lo moleste pero...

-¡¿me vas a decir o qué?!

-la señorita Kikyo está en el teléfono

-ok, pasen-les indicó a los 3 amigos que estaban algo incómodos por la actitud de Inuyasha hacia su sirvienta, se encaminaron hacia el salón dónde Inuyasha los hizo esperar mientras el atendía el llamado, no sabía por qué, pero por primera vez no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Kikyo...

-¿si?

-hola amor!-saludó Kikyo del otro lado del teléfono

-hola ¿qué quieres?, estoy ocupado Kikyo

-es que era para avisarte que voy para all...

-¡NO!, es decir no, mis papás están con sus amigos y me dijeron que no podía traer a nadie a casa

-vaya... bueno, entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?

-claro

-bueno, adiós te amo

-adiós

-"_vaya... y eso que es su novia"- _pensó Kagome

Inuyasha entró en la sala dónde los chicos conversaban amenamente

-¿por qué no mejor vamos a mi habitación?

-claro, no veo por qué no, además estaremos más cómodos ahí -dijo Miroku con una de sus miraditas

-� lo decía porque aquí hasta las paredes tienen oídos

-ah... vaya ok, señoritas, pasen ustedes tras Inuyasha

-gracias-dijeron Sango y Kagome

Los chicos subieron 1, 2, 3 y 4 pisos hasta la habitación de Inuyasha

-vaya... ¿ustedes no se cansan subiendo escaleras todo el día?-preguntó Sango a Kagome e Inuyasha

-eh...no jajaja, estoy acostumbrada ' además es buen deporte

-si que es buen deporte-comentó Sango

-bien, entren

Entraron y vieron una gran habitación muy bien amoblada, con un clóset y un estante repleto de libros, a Kagome le encantó eso, a ella le encantaba leer desde pequeña... aún recordaba lo sucedido cuando tenía apenas 5 años y recién había aprendido a leer...

---- Flash Back ----

-¡Eichiro! ¡Eichiro!-se escuchaba la voz de Sonomi llamando a su esposo

-¡Sonomi! ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Eichiro con cara de preocupación a su esposa

-es Kagome... no la encuentro por ninguna parte y los sirvientes tampoco...

-mmh... espérame aquí

Ya era muy entrada la noche, y era hora de que Kagome se fuera a la cama, Eichiro buscó por toda la mansión, corriendo y preocupado, hasta que se le ocurrió donde podía estar Kagome... Eichiro corrió hacia la sala más grande de la mansión Higurashi, era una sala cuadrada, llena de muchos estantes repletos de libros, habían algunas mesitas y los estantes tenían escaleras que permitían alcanzar mejor los libros, cada mesita tenía su propia lampara, Eichiro caminó hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, dónde la única luz brillaba alumbrando un poco la oscura biblioteca

-¡Papi!-dijo la niña corriendo a los brazos de su padre dejan el libro que leía de lado

-¡Kagome! ¡mi pequeño angelito!, ¿qué hacías aquí?

-es que...tengo sueño... y mami dijo que ya no me leerían cuentos para dormir, que ya soy una niña grande... pero yo quería leer cuentos, así que me vine a la... blibioteca (n.a.: a Kagome le costaba pronunciar esa palabra xD) a leer... y como no podía prender las luches grandes, me vine corriendo hasta aquí y prendí la lámpara...

-jaja, pero hija, creo que es hora de que te vayas a la cama ¿verdad princesita?

-si, pero...

-mira Kagome, si te faltó por leer del libro, te prometo que en el camino a tu habitación te contaré lo que queda del libro

-peor papi... mi habitación está al lado...

-vamos pequeña-Eichiro tomó en brazos a su pequeña hija que ya no podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos y la llevó hasta su habitación, arropó a la pequeña en su cama, cuando Eichiro se disponía a salir de la habitación sintió la voz de Kagome

-papi....

-¿si hija?-preguntó Eichiro volteándose

-¿la cenicienta encontró su zapatito?

-sí, y se casó con el príncipe, y vivieron felices por siempre...

y así Kagome se quedó profundamente dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios...

---- End of Flash Back ----

-¡Kagome!-dijo Inuyasha tratando de captar la atención de la chica

-eh...?-dijo Kagome saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-¡feh! Estabas como muerta

-es que...estaba recordando algunas cosas...- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa

-¡feh!-bufó Inuyasha poniéndose muy rojo... "_cómo odio esa sonrisa..."_

Miroku y Sango conversaban animadamente

-¿en qué pensabas?-preguntó Inuyasha más suavemente

-en...-Kagome le contó la historia a Inuyasha

-vaya... ¿y tu padre dónde está?

-está en un viaje de tu padre por lo que sé , pero... AYY!!!!!!! LAA LUUZZ INUYASHAA!

-Kagomee tranquila voy a buscar la...- Inuyasha cayó sin querer encima de Kagome, sentían sus respiraciones cerca

_"pero que me pasa... esta niña me deja loco! Y ahora que la tengo cerca...."  
"ayy que hago...Inuyasha..."_

_ "no puedo resistir más...."_

Inuyasha acercó su cara a Kagome y la besó, Kagome respondió al beso, no sabían que les pasaba pero... se dejaron llevar...

N.a.: uyyy por fin un inuu kagomeee jajajaja estaba esperaaaandooo esooo

Inuyasha: qué tonta eres, eso lo puedes poner cuando quieras

Nerwen: si, por primera vez tienes razón Inuyasha xD por lov isto te gustó el fin de este cap no?

Jajajaja bueno, mis agradecimientus a las personas que dejnaron sus reviews jiji, me dan muchas ganas de continuar con los reviews

**_Suisho Haruka: _**jajajaja, muchas gracias , si...la verdad es que la vida de Kagome no puede ser color rosa no cierto? Jajaja, pero creo que se vendrán más celos por delante... espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo

**_Haneko Higurashi: _**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capítulo creo que me demoré poco en terminarlo no? Jajaja, ya vendrá el tercero

**_Sesshi23: _**muchísimas gracias! , la verdad, me gustó eso de que Kagome fuera rica y Kikyo no jajaja, esque realmente odio a Kikyo y aquí esta el segundo cap, espero no haberme demorado mucho y que te haya gustado, byee!!!!!!!!!

Bueno esos fueron todos, espero recibir hartos con este capítulo estoy con todos los ánimos de seguir y

Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzz añooo nueeeevooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
